iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1653 BC
. Next map: '''1631 BC (Maps Index)]] 1653 BC - THE EXODUS MAIN EVENTS 1666-1659 BC - Hammurabi's northern campaigns In 1666 BC, Hammurabi of Babylon followed up with another victory against forces of Warum, Gutium, and Assyrians, and expanded north, conquering Mankisum, while the Elamites took Warum. The following year, Babylon's armies conquered Ekallatum and Assyria, in the midst of their civil war, and Mari. Yapah-shumu was allowed the old title king of Hana country, but subject to Babylon. Hammurabi also appointed a Babylonian governor over Assyria, Puzur-sin, who dismissed Asinum (Mut-Ashkur), but Adasi, a native Assyrian was winning support among the populace. Adasi's son, Belubani (Bellopares), was acclaimed king by the Assyrians in 1664 BC and united them against their Amoritic leaders, founding the first native dynasty. In 1661 BC, Hammurabi not only defeated the Assyrians again but Gutium and Turukku, which now lost their independence. He defeated Assyria again and Cutha in 1659 BC, but the Assyrians held onto their new independence. Hammurabi was succeeded by Samsu-iluna in Babylon in 1654 BC, and Belubani by Libaya (Lamprides) in Assyria; Yapah-shumu by Itsi-shumu in Hana, and Hammurabi of Yamkhad by Aba-el I. 1665 BC - Testa in Hispania In 1665 BC, Testa, from Libya, became king in Hispania after Sicelus, starting a new dynasty there. The same year, Paris succeeded his father Romus or Rham in Celtica, and had his capital at Paris, and Tarchon I followed Tyrrhenus in Tyrrhenia. Among the Aborigines south of the Tiber, Amnus Faunigena had succeeded Faunus I in 1666 BC. 1660 BC - Tanausis unites Getae with Cimmerians and Amazons By 1660 BC, when Tanausis or Thanhauser succeeded Filmer, the Getae had become integrated with the Teutanic warriors, the Cimmerians or Cimbri, and their wives, the Amazons. Together they are said to have campaigned to the Phasis river in Colchis and defeated 'Sesosis or 'Vesosis'; this was more likely a Colchian king since Sesostris had conquered there two centuries earlier. 1661 BC - Founding of Achaea Erichthonius succeeded Dardanus in Dardania in 1664 BC. In 1661 BC Achaeus founded Achaea, which also came to be a name for the Greeks. In 1660 BC Erichtheus succeeded Pandion I in Athens. The rape of Kore, daughter of Orcus or Aiedon of Molossia and Persephone seems to have occurred that year. 1654-53 BC - Conquests of Pithana and Anitta In 1654 BC, Pithana, ruler of Kushara, seized Kanesh to the west, and was then succeeded there by Anitta, who soon added Hatti and Zalpa to their domains by military force. Anitta is the first to leave records in the Indo-European Hittite language, unlike the previous Hattians. We have already seen the name "Pitane" as the name of one of Myrina's original Amazon commanders, some 450 years earlier. Pithana and Anitta may turn out to be female names and members of the Teutanic Amazon race that had invaded Anatolia to this point, but they are represented as kings in historical tablets. 1653 BC - Exodus and Hyksos Invasion In 1657 BC, Merneferre Ay (Menophis) succeeded Wahibre Ibiyaw in Egypt. Merneferre Ay was the Pharaoh of the Exodus, when the Lord afflicted Egypt with plagues. Moses was able to lead the Hebrew slaves out of Goshen and into the Sinai desert, where they received the Ten Commandments, in 1653 BC. Meneferre's full army in pursuit was miraculously destroyed in the Sea of Reeds. Merneferre was succeeded then by Merhotepre Ini, but with this devastating loss, Egypt's military was so weakened that he was only able to maintain control near Thebes. By the end of the year, the Amorite Hyksos (Hekashasu or 'foreign kings') had swarmed into the north of Egypt from Kenean with their king Sakir-Har, becoming known as the 15th Dynasty.